Kairós
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: No queda más que desaparecer, después de todo siempre lo supo, siempre tuvo esa sensación, o ¿es posible poder seguir existiendo al lado de su hermano?


Saludos, este es el primer fanfic que he escrito de Hetalia, entorno a mi personaje favorito de dicha serie, Italia Romano, porque él también es Italia! Espero disfruten, dejen comment si les gusta y gracias por leer de antemano!

* * *

**Kairós**

Tal vez sabía esto desde el momento en que Veneciano nació, que algún día sólo uno de nosotros prevalecería como la verdadera nación y el otro simplemente desaparecería. No he dicho nada de esto a nadie, acerca de lo mal que me siento ahora, de las viejas cicatrices que reaparecen y que dolores que ni siquiera recordaba me aquejan diariamente.

He estado lejos de todo, quedándome en casa todo el día y eso ha comenzado a provocar cierta preocupación en mi tonto hermano menor, quien me vigila constantemente –según él no me he dado cuenta de esto- No quiero que él sepa de esto, pues no quiero que comience a buscar una solución para algo que no la tiene.

-¡Fratello! ¿Estás en casa?-

-Sí, sí…- le contesto escondiendo los vendajes que estaba sacando.

-¡Qué bien! Traje a alguien a casaaaaaa-

-¡Espero que no sea el bastardo de las papas!-

-¡Romano! ¡El jefe está aquí!- España aparece frente a mí e inmediatamente siento como miles de lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, pero me contengo de hacerlo.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí, idiota?-

-Ita-chan me dijo que has estado encerrado en tu habitación todo el día, así que vine a cambiar eso y a sacarte un rato.- menciona con esa gran sonrisa de siempre.

-Ne, ne, fratello, tal vez si sales un rato, te sientas mejor- Veneciano me dice, sonriendo también, me gustaría que es tan simple como dice.

Aunque no quería salir, España me ha traído con él, pero todo es un dolor extremo. El sol, el viento, las personas conversando… todo a mí alrededor me hace sentir peor. De repente, siento que ya no podía dar ni un solo paso más y simplemente caí estrepitosamente contra el suelo. España se asusta, puedo ver que está realmente asustado por lo que acaba de suceder, y con eso me doy cuenta de lo grave que es mi situación y de lo que significa esta primera caída.

-Romano, ¿Romano, estás bien?-

-Sí… estoy bien- le contesto tratando de levantarme, pero fallo en el intento.

-Calma, calma, yo te ayudo- me dijo y me ayudó a ir hasta una de las bancas del parque.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato. Tal vez, España estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de hablar conmigo acerca de esta situación. O incluso, tal vez, estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de ayudarme… no lo sé.

-Antes de desaparecer, me gustaría poder ir a los campos de siembra de tomate- dije de la nada- siempre disfruté los días en los que podía ver el atardecer desde ese lugar.

-Romano… tú… eso no es…-

-Yo sé… yo sé que pasará España, lo he sabido desde que Veneciano nació-

-¡Hay formas en las que podemos detener esto!- grita de forma desesperada, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblando.

-España…-

-Pensaste que no sabíamos nada, ¿cierto? Pero nosotros sabíamos, las naciones, todos lo sabemos- grita de nuevo, cayendo de rodillas en frente mío- Y por eso, comenzamos a pensar en cómo ayudarte.

-Pero… no hay forma… yo… yo voy a desaparecer- dije llorando.

-España se levanta, viene hacia mí y me abraza. Él aún está llorando, pero aún así sigue manteniendo esa increíble fuerza en él, lo percibo en su abrazo.

-Yo no voy a perderte, ninguno de nosotros va a perderte, te lo prometo- me dice habiendo retomado su compostura- Vamos a salvarte a ti y a Veneciano, este mundo necesita y debe tener a dos Italias.

No pude aguantar más, simplemente me lancé a los brazos de España. Tenía tanto miedo, que pensé que estaba totalmente solo. Nunca me di cuenta que tal vez yo mismo me estaba dejando totalmente solo en esta situación…

He sido así desde que era pequeño. Siempre solo, desconfiando de los demás, siempre pensando que nadie se interesa por mí. Desde que nonno me dejó solo por cuidar de Veneciano… me sentí rechazado. Incluso cuando España se hizo cargo de mí, siempre tuve miedo de ser rechazado, no importaba cuántas veces me dijera que era único, siempre tuve miedo.

Y ahora estoy llorando en sus brazos, llorando como si fuera un bebé.

Pero ahora, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor mío, me hace sentir más seguro, España nunca ha fallado a una de sus promesas, así que ahora voy a creer en él también. De pronto, él comienza a acariciar mi cabeza, como solía hacerlo en el pasado, cuando no podía dormir.

-Oi, iditoa, no hay necesidad de hacer eso…-

-Sí, sí la hay. Esto me recuerda, de lo mucho que has superado en la vida-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto.

-Cuando eras pequeño, solías pasar enfermo casi todas las semanas, tuvimos muchas noches en las que ninguno de los dos logró dormir, pero superaste eso, ¿cierto?- el bastardo dice en medio de lágrimas y sonrisas, yo trato de devolverle una sonrisa para demostrar mi acuerdo con el comentario.

Nos pusimos en marcha para regresar a casa. Ambos teníamos nuestros ojos hinchados, pero eso no importaba, teníamos esperanza de que podíamos cambiar el destino y solucionaríamos esto. España tenía razón, entre Veneciano y yo, yo siempre fui el más enfermo de los dos durante nuestra niñez, pero gracias a España logré mejorar, y ahora no veo porqué no puede ser igual.

Cuando llegamos a casa, tuve una gran sorpresa, todas las naciones estaban allí… simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Fratello, fratello, ¡mira, mira! Todos vinieron aquí por ti- Veneciano me dice mientras se dirige corriendo hacia mí para poder abrazarme y pegarse a mí, haciendo con esto que casi cayéramos al suelo- ¡Ve~!

-¡Italia Veneciano! ¡No seas tan imprudente!- ese bastardo come patatas le dice y lo aparta de mí.

-Italia Romano-kun, hemos venido aquí para apoyarte- Japón me dice mientras hace una reverencia.

-Kesesesesesese, Italia Romano, no hay necesidad de preocuparse, yo el asombroso Prusia he prevalecido durante todo este tiempo, estoy seguro de que tú también puedes hacerlo, claro no tan asombrosamente como yo, pero de seguro podrás- Prusia exclama abrazándome.

-Mon amour, frère está aquí para ayudarte, así que no llores- Francia notó mis lágrimas y las limpió un poco- además, no puedes abandonarnos y mucho menos puedes abandonar a España.

Cada una de las naciones se acerca a mí y me dice palabras para sentirme orgulloso, para sentirme vivo, quiero tratar de aguantar el llanto, pero en ocasiones las lágrimas logran escapar de mis ojos. Luego de todo esto, mantuvimos una pequeña reunión para hablar de las soluciones inmediatas que se pensaron… para salvarme. La primera, de ahora en adelante todas las naciones nos reconocerán a ambos como Italia, es decir la distinción se haría ahora por nuestro "segundo nombre", en el caso de fratello Italia Veneciano y en mi caso Italia Romano. La segunda solución inmediata, es practicamente un comando exclusivo para mí, mantener mi conciencia como nación, debo de admitirlo, es algo que venía dejando de lado y lo más importante que debo de retomar ahora. Luego de proponer estas y otras soluciones, conversaron acerca de otros temas relacionados, y aunque quiera quedarme y prestar atención a todo, me siento realmente cansado del día. Me encuentro luchando contra la pesadez de mis ojos para evitar que se cerraran, pero me es imposible ganar. De repente, siento que alguien me carga en brazos y me levanta del sofá.

-¡Maldizzione! Puedo caminar – exclamo adormilado.

-Claro que puedes, pero yo quiero cuidar de mi subordinado de la mejor manera- España me responde.

-¡Idiota!- le digo y escucho algunas risillas, supongo que se trata de Francia, Prusia y mio idiota fratello.

España me lleva a mi habitación y me acuesta en mi cama. Luego toma asiento en la cama al lado mío y comienza a cantar. Cuando era un niño y vivía con él, solía cantarme para así ayudarme con la enfermedad que tenía en ese momento. Escucharlo a él en este momento me relaja.

-Y ahora, para finalizar un conjuro especial, ¡FUSOSOSOSOSO!- me dice felizmente.

-¡Grazie!- escapa de mi boca y España muestra su típica sonrisa y me besa en la frente.

Quería que él me abrazara, así que me acerco a él, pero antes que él me pudiera responder el abrazo, alguien toca a la puerta. Se trataba de Veneciano, él entra y se sienta al lado opuesto al que se encuentra España, dejándome en el medio.

-Oye, oye, fratello, espero que te sientas feliz, todos vinieron por ti- él dice mientras se acuesta a mi lado- Fratello, fratello… por favor no me ocultes nada nunca más.

-¿Veneciano?- reacciono con sorpresa por la petición que me hace y justo en ese momento me doy cuenta que está sollozando.

-Estaba muy asustado, sabes… perdimos a nonno y yo también perdí a alguien especial en el pasado, y no quiero perder a nadie más en mi vida, mucho menos a ti fratello- Veneciano comienza a mostrar una que otra lágrima en su cara y trata de esconderse entre las sábanas, acaricio su cabeza y paso mis dedos entre sus cabellos.

-Ita-Veneciano tiene razón, no debiste de haber ocultado esto de nosotros- España habla tratando de acercarse a nosotros dos- sé que te encontrabas asustado y que no querías preocuparnos, pero no estás solo, ¿puedes prometerme que no olvidarás eso?- sus ojos esmeralda me miran fijamente y lo único que puedo hacer es asentir con mi cabeza ante esa petición.

Sin darnos cuenta, nos quedamos dormidos. Creo que nunca había dormido tan tranquilo, me sentí protegido y amado. Estando con España y Veneciano esa noche me di cuenta de ciertas cosas que no quería admitir y que eran mi culpa en la mayoría de las veces. Por ello me propuse el sobrevivir y ser una gran nación al lado de mi fratello y así luego de que este periodo de incertidumbre pase, podré darles las gracias a todos los que creyeron en mí, a todos los que me apoyaron.

Años después…

-Fratello, aquí hay más documentos que aún tenemos que revisar-

-¡Maldición! Creí que estábamos a punto de terminar—

-Sí, yo también- Veneciano parece estar más feliz que de costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- le pregunto.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí- me contesta- estoy feliz que todos estén aún conmigo. Sabes, el mundo no puede ser perfecto, pero esas cosas lo hacen perfecto para mí- lo único que hago es sonreír a lo que él dice y luego respondo.

-Tienes razón, tal vez no podemos evitar el que existan conflictos entre las naciones, pero podemos tratar de hacer este un mundo mejor.-

-Y mantener lo que amamos, tú eres una prueba de ello, fratello-

Era cierto, tiempo atrás pensé que iba a desaparecer y que eso no era de importancia para nadie, pero en realidad todas las naciones me ayudaron, y aquí estoy justo al lado de mi hermano. Ambos trabajando arduamente por nuestro hogar, por nuestra Italia. Obviamente también, trabajando para tener un mejor mundo.

-Tienes razón, grazie fratello- me mira sorprendido cuando le digo eso- ¿Qué?

-Nada, es bueno tenerte aquí y que seas mi fratello-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Oi, España! ¿Estás aquí, idiota?-

-¡Romano! ¡Aquí estoy!- le escucho decir pero no lo veo por ninguna parte- Vamos Romano, sigue el sonido de mi voz-

Este idiota, ¿qué piensa que estamos haciendo? De todos los países, él es el único que me sigue llamando Romano, lo cual no me molesta… … en realidad es algo que me gusta, pero lo que no me gusta es este tipo de broma estúpida que se divierte haciendo.

-España, idiota, me estoy cansando de esta mierda- le digo casi gritando, pero no hubo respuesta alguna- ¡España!-

-¡AQUÍ!- él grita y corro hacia el lugar del que me pareció salió la voz.

Al principio no supe qué pensar, él se encontraba en medio de la cosecha de tomate, pero no estaba solo, nuevamente estaba con todas las naciones.

-Romano, hoy celebramos lo que sería tu segundo cumpleaños, un día como hoy hace algunos años decidiste no rendirte y por eso estamos aquí, para celebrarlo- me dice mientras se dirige a mí y me abraza con toda su fuerza… yo simplemente comienzo a llorar.

-¡Grazie! A todos, muchas gracias- devuelvo el abrazo a España, con más fuerza de lo que usualmente lo hago y dejo que todas las palabras que había querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo salgan de mi boca.

Este mundo no es perfecto, pero nosotros luchamos día a día para tratar de hacerlo perfecto. Yo por mi parte mantendré esa lucha, me dieron una segunda oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla ni un solo segundo.


End file.
